


Springlocked

by CatNip_618



Series: Five Nights at Freddy’s [2]
Category: Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Cricket Sandy — OC : Original Character, Cricket Sandy/Springtrap, Human! Animatronics, Human! Springtrap, M/M, Male! reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Courtesy of Scott Cawthon, a Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria has opened up to global tourists seeking the thrill of walking, talking animatronics.Cricket Sandy, a die-hard fan of Five Nights at Freddy’s (FNaF), signs up and is given the opportunity to be the franchise’s first night guard to spend time overnight at Freddy’s Fazbear’s. He thinks it’s all fun-and-games.But...little do they know...





	1. Chapter 1

In 2014, Scott Cawthon released a survival game called Five Nights at Freddy’s, where a horde of “kid-friendly” animatronics would sing and dance onstage during childrens’ birthday parties at a shadey pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria.

But at night, they’d become homicidal and try to kill the night guard keeping watch of the building. The guard would have to go through a week of nightmares that got increasingly worse, all the while using mechanical tools to keep the animatronics at bay. 

The media just about exploded and Five Nights at Freddy’s became a hotspot game in a matter of months. 

In a span of 4 years, Cawthon released sequels, trilogies, spin-offs, and novels based off of the game, but fandoms had already boomed dramatically, causing a near-invisible hellfire all over the place. Of course, the game wasn’t just about keeping yourself alive at night, but it was something much darker...

Cawthon created a fictional background of the pizzeria’s history and the mystery surrounding it. As the story goes, Fredrick Fazbear opened up a diner somewhere near the 60s or 70s, creating life sized animatronics that could talk and dance.

The main three were a chicken named Chica, a bunny named Bonnie, and a bear named Freddy—hence the name. But Fredrick’s diner began to fail and was eventually shut down. 

Sometime, several years into the future, a pizzeria was opened up and the animatronics were reactivated, but also recreated, to bring the business back to life. I’m not sure of its entire history, but this is about as accurate I can get, but at some point, a security guard named William Afton lured 5 children into a hidden space behind the crowd of the main activity.

He murdered them and a possessed puppeteer animatronic called the “Marionette” put the dead children into empty suits of empty and scrapped animatronics called Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and Golden Freddy. 

These animatronics were the older versions of the newer robots, and after the murders, strange things started happening. The things weren’t small and quiet and slippery, but were sudden, chaotic, and devastating.

Fredbear bit a child’s head, ruining their frontal lobe, and slowly killed them after hospital admission. 

This became an event called “The Bite of ‘83”—an unspeakable tragedy that smeared the officiante stamp of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. At some point, the murderer was being chased by the spirits of his victims, and attempted to hide in an old Spring Bonnie springlock suit, which was also scrapped after two others died of springlocked-suit malfunctions. 

The springlocks in the Bonnie suit broke and killed the man inside it, causing him to possess it and have his body rotting into forever—nails, wires, and shards of steel had jammed the corpse inside so nobody could retrieve it properly. The killer became one of the murderous animatronics and was somehow dubbed the name “Springtrap”.

He is shown the third FNaF game that was released, given a closer look of how the horrors came to life. 

Recently, in the start of 2019, an actual Fazbear’s Pizzeria was opened up—mostly meant for the thrill of killer animatronics that were entirely fictional.But at the beginning, Fazbear’s didn’t have a night guard. In June of 2019, a first-time slot opened up and a die-hard fan named Cricket Sandy volunteered—wanting to experience the game face-to-face. 

Little did they know that the animatronics were a bit _too_ real and maybe had something going on...

 

_Hidden._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cricket Sandy learns of the new Fazbear’s Pizzeria—and the secrets within.

Cricket wasn’t sure how he obtained the information of the newly-built tourist site—if not a tourist site, then a true pizzeria—but it drove him bananas. Ever the first Five Nights at Freddy’s game was released in 2014, he was the definition of a fanboy—or fan _man,_ since he was a grown man, even at the age of 19. 

His friend Emily Buddy had invited him to the place, Freddy’s Fazbear’s Pizzeria, and they now were currently driving there, Cricket bouncing off the car walls in excitement. 

“Oh for the love of God,” Emily groaned, “calm down!” Cricket smiled a smile a bit too creepy. “Are you against my unhealthy obsessions with FNaF?” He retorted snappily. 

“No!” Emily snapped back, “you're a 19-year-old man freaking out over a pizzeria with dancing animatronics!” 

Cricket stopped. “And?!” 

The female groaned again, bringing up the volume of her car radio up higher. An old song, “Heathens”, came up and she reluctantly listened to it as it started with the low drone of electronic music.

Cricket breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself as Emily noticed the building had appeared in their line of sight. “Now...” she warned, “don’t get carried away, right?” 

Cricket nodded. “Right.” 

_**** _

 

* * *

 

A man approached Emily and Cricket with a clipboard as the duo entered Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. “Hi,” he mumbled breathlessly, “can one of you sign here, please?”

Emily urged her friend on as he hastily signed his name beneath a page-long oath of protection. 

“Why?” The female asked after a moment’s hesitation. The man looked at them and sighed. “Demand. Volunteers want reviews in as soon as possible, and they want them bad.” 

 

Pause.

 

“What’s his...” the man looked at the sign-up sheet, “...Cricket? Your name’s Cricket?” 

The 19-year-old nodded. The man looked at him like he was crazy. After an awkward pause, the man straightened up and cleared his throat. “Well, name’s Mike...” Cricket perked up at that, “...and you’re taking the first night-shift, alright?”

Cricket’s jaw dropped. 

He was doing _what now?_

 

Cricket was just as flabbergasted. “Repeat that?”

Mike groaned. “You,” He pointed at the 19-year-old, “are going on the _night shift.”_

 

“T-The time where...?” 

Mike nodded. “Yessir. You’re going to our first night guard, okie-dokie. Gotta get those reviews, kid.” He motioned the pair to follow him to where Cricket would stay overnight, fighting off living animatronics. 

As he did so, the 19-year-old looked out the double-door window. 

 

He sucked in a breath. The sun was setting. 

 

He gripped Emily’s shoulder—doubting his decision. “Em, the sun...” She looked over, confused, but quietly gasped when she saw the orange, red, purple and pink lights of an approaching nighttime. 

“Uh oh.” She murmured both worriedly and humorously. 

 

* * *

Mike, the janitors, and the daytime employees left the very moment Cricket’s office clock struck midnight. He was forced into a light-purple uniform shirt with black pants. His hat read NIGHT GUARD in big, screaming letters. He had a tablet, flashlight, a face-covering Freddy mask that itched like hell, and a tape recorder. 

He pressed play on the recorder after a confusing inspection of his cramped office. 

_”Hi...uh. To whoever’s listening. This is Mike...the current owner of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, and I’ve recorded this to give you a few warnings. Of course, this is just for the thrill—but you’ve got to be taking this seriously.”_

Cricket nodded as if Mike was there in person, taking to him directly. 

_”Obviously, there’s going to be scary-looking animatronics trying to kill you—but they won’t! They’re programmed to not attack anyone...”_

 

Wait, what? Programmed?

 

_“Yeah, I was expecting actors too, but it wouldn’t have been as authentic. So, you’ve got a torn rope in your hands now, whoever’s there! Um, uh...g-good luck?”_

The recorder turned off, meaning the tape had ended. Cricket sat in his metal chair, dumbfounded. What about the warnings? The only one Cirkcet received was that he was dealing with real-life robots! The man slammed his fists down on the table. Then swore. 

Choosing to divert his thoughts, he flipped the tablet so that the screen was facing him, and checked the vents. Nothing...so far. He moved to a camera near the Parts & Services doorway (which _didn’t_ have a door), and didn’t see anything there either. 

Then he blinked. 

And screamed. 

Something was there! Clear as day, he could see two silver eyes staring right at the lens. A human-like silhouette stood at the end of the hall, apparently the owner of those terrifying eyes. 

He froze for a second, then brought the screen closer to his face. What the hell? _Human_ -like? First, dealing with robots, secondly dealing with fucking humanoids?! Given the fact he was a fanboy (or fanman), he was internally squeaking in excitment. But he was also horrified. But his excitement rode over the horror and he continuned on. 

 Cricket screeched to himself, instantly slapping his hand over his mouth, knowing that some of the robots are attracted to sound. Scolding himself, he looked around and closed the vents and lors beside and behind him, but that wasted the power. 

Then—

 

_click_

 

Cricket sprung from his seat. “Who’s there?!” He demanded pathetically. 

 

_tap_

 

Looking back at the vents and hallways, he saw nothing. No loud footsteps of Foxy and no deep laughs of Freddy. But he knew there was someone—some _thing—_ waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The man was about to put on the Freddy mask, but a distorted voice stopped him. 

 

**"How cute."**

 

Cricket turned suddenly and saw what confirmed his suspicions. An animatronic stood at the door, almost seeming passive, but his entire bodily features were out of reach from imagination.

He looked like a grown man but metallic and nearly, literally torn at the seams. His skin was metal instead of...skin, but built to look like it. His eyes were the same as the ones Cricket had seen in the hall through the camera lens.

White and dead. 

His hair was plastic but looked far too realistic. Broken bunny ears protruded from his head, one that was mostly missing. 

Cricket snapped his jaw open and shut. He knew who this was. 

 

_Springtrap._

 

The 19-year-old almost fainted.

 **"Aren’t you gong to talk?"** Springtrap wondered, slightly irritated. 

 

Cricket was a stuttering mess. He was too terrified and shocked and excited to speak properly. “Wh—? Um—what? Who...?” Springtrap stepped into the office and that set the man off. He scrambled back until his back hit the wall. 

It wasn’t even 6 AM and he was about to die...if what Mike said was true, though. About that this was for the thrill. Cricket groaned in annoyance at himself.  _Why are thinking these thoughts, coward! You can't die! That'd destroy this tourist trap!_

 

“Don’t...don’t come any c-closer!” Cricket demand weakly. At that, Springtrap stopped approaching. Instead, he chuckled.

“What? What’s funny?” The man asked quietly. 

**"It's funny how weak humans are."**

Cricket was seriously enjoying the mystery, but this was weirder than his fanfiction. And he was convinced that Mike had lied to him. Or maybe there was something darker going on...

Just like in the game. 

 

“Weak...? Uh—I d-don’t understand...” 

 

Springtrap ignored his comment. **"** **How weak are _you_?" **He asked himself, stepping closer than before. **"** **I wonder..."** Cricket gulped as Springtrap cornered him. Of course, the door was right there, but the office was the safest place he could wander in. And he didn't want to leave. 

No way out, no way in. Why wasn’t he...he...he didn't know his fate, but death wasn't one of them. 

Springtrap closed in on Cricket close enough for their noses to brush. Cricket was both confused, terrified and excited and flustered. All at once. His face was pink with embarrassment and a bit of lust. 

 **"You’re already flushed, kid."** Springtrap remarked smugly. 

The man didn’t speak. _**"T**_ ** _hat’s_ how weak you are."**

Cricket squeaked in surprise when the animatronic placed his metal hand onto his thin, lanky wrist. Springtrap shushed him. He gave the guard a look that told him had no move to argue. The man had a hunch of what he knew was about to commence.

But he still asked anyway. 

 

“What are you—?” 

 

The animatronic shut him up before he could finish his sentence—by kissing him without warning. 

 

The robot’s cold, steel lips pressed against Cricket’s and pressed gently.

His shoulders tensed up and his free hand was touching the steel of the closed door beside him.  _Holy...shit._

Springtrap deepened the kiss just by a bit, but not much. He tilted his head a little and leaned in more, startling Cricket even more. The man decided to close his eyes to somehow do _something—_ which he knew was useless—about this...whole... _thing._ Jesus, it was this guy's insane dream for this to happen! 

He was being fucking _kissed_ by a maybe-dead-maybe-alive animatronic and to his confusion—he...he _liked_ it. Heck, it was first kiss and he’d always wanted it to perfect! Well...this wasn’t perfect, but it was _good_ enough. He kept his eyes closed and leaned in, hesitantly kissing the monster back. 

Wait...what?

 

Springtrap pulled away, smiling. He watched Cricket stumble out of a daze of lust. He swept the guard’s hair away with a gentle swipe of his metal hand. He looked into Cricket’s eyes, who was blushing madly and couldn’t do much of anything except stare. 

The humanoid chuckled softly. **"** **See you tomorrow, kid."**

He disappeared along with a flicker of light, as if teleporting. 

 

The guard collapsed to the floor, running his fingers through his greasy hair. 

 

 "Woah..." He breathed quietly.

He was  _definietly_ coming back tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was short because it’s an intro to the entire game! 
> 
> Yeah, and it’s an xReader fic, so a bit strange...I don’t know. I’ll be posting more chapters sooner than later! Bye, you freaks!


End file.
